Articles of furniture can be configured to transform into different positions based on user preferences. For example, a reclining chair can include a seat back, foot rest, and internal linkage mechanisms to provide a chair that can include a sitting position, wherein the seat back is upright and the foot rest is not extended from the chair, and a reclining position, wherein the seat back is reclined and the foot rest is extended from the chair to provide elevated support to the user's legs or feet. The transforming between the sitting position and the reclining position can be user-controllable by way of a user input device, such as a lever. As the user input device controls the transformation between the chair positions, the linkage mechanisms can be configured to move internally and relative to the user input device. A transmission linkage can be configured to couple the user input device with the internal linkage mechanisms of the article of furniture to transfer the user input to a linkage mechanism that moves relative to the user input device. Where the motion is more complex, such as in a health care facility where the seat also slides as extension occurs, the prior art includes a lever that moves with the seat to accommodate the more complex motion. Such accommodations compromise the appearance of the chair.